


Impulse

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, grump couch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: They’ve been dancing around this for years, and now it’s finally happening.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> For Jordyn, with love.

Arin’s bent double laughing, actual tears threatening to spill over his face as he watches Dan struggle hopelessly with the controller.

“Oh, my God, why?” Dan’s thumb mashes all buttons at once. “How do you do this? Arin, I’m pressing all the fucking buttons, nothing is working!”

Dan’s horrible performance is a mix of genuinely bad luck combined with a good amount of bad gameplay and Dan‘s inability to master the simple controls. And it’s one of the funniest things Arin has ever seen in his life.

Granted, maybe his glee is a little over-the-top. But it felt fucking good to laugh. It was no secret that Arin had been struggling with feeling overworked, doing his best to try and relax but failing more often than not. He hadn’t been looking forward to a recording session - of course he loved spending time with Dan, but concentrating on playing and maintaining comic diction wasn’t always an easy ride. He’d been very grateful when Dan had offered to play a new game - and Ross, the delightful sadist, had innocently suggested _Body Harvest_ for the N64.

“Is it hard?” Dan had asked him earnestly. 

Ross had just laughed, patted his head with an air of condescension, and walked away humming atonally. 

Arin would have to remember to thank Ross later. Watching Dan get his ass kicked up and down is as good of a mood tonic as downing a few drinks. Dan’s rage will be plenty of comedy, and all Arin has to do is laugh and throw some one-liners in now and again - it’s like a vacation. Arin feels wonderfully tipsy.

“Fuck you and the shitty spaceship you rode in on!” Dan hurls at the screen, with more real frustration than Arin’s ever heard from him. He gives up trying to press the right button and mashes the controller with his fist - and succeeds, amazingly, in taking out six aliens at once by complete chance. It only makes Arin laugh harder.

“Dude,” Arin gasps, straining for air, “you suck so much that when you actually try to suck, you suck _less_. You suck so much it defies logic.”

“You can fucking suck my dick, Arin!”

“Fuckin’ whip it out, dude. I’ll suck it right here.”

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan’s rage breaks and he giggles, “you can’t just - no, I'd lose my rhythm.”

“What rhythm? In what possible way could you be any worse at this game?”

“Suck me off, Arin, I’m doing my best!”

“You just told me not to, what are these mixed messages?” Arin waits for a reply, but Dan has nothing. Arin keeps pushing, because the fans love a flustered Dan. “Can’t a bro suck another bro off around here? Where do I have to go to get a hot, thick, _throbbing_ dick in my mouth?”

“ _Throbbing_ , oh, my God, Arin.” Dan’s giggle fit is contagious, and Arin breaks and joins in until they’ve gone over thirteen minutes on the timer. They need a breather, and some water.

“Next time on - _fuck_! There’s like fifteen of them! I am _one man_ , what am I supposed to do?”

Arin takes over. “Next time on Game Grumps, I’m gonna suck a dick!”

Dan tosses the controller on the ground and leans back, groaning.

Arin sips some water and glances at him casually. He’s got his arms over his face and his shirt is riding up, showing his flat smooth belly. Recklessly, Arin lets his gaze wander further down, and something suddenly strikes him.

“Do you have a fucking boner?” he blurts before he thinks about what he’s saying.

“What?” Dan’s eyes fly open. “Don’t look at my crotch, you fuck.”

“You totally have a boner!”

“It’s a rage boner,” Dan grouses, covering himself with his hands. His cheekbones flush pink. “I assure you, I don’t get hard for Adam Drake.”

“Adam Drake is a sexy name,” Arin argues. “And he sort of looks like Sonic had a baby with Doctor Sung. I’d fuck him. ”

That draws a laugh from Dan and his body language relaxes, though the blush remains.

Arin stares at Dan’s face, at his bared neck, the way he‘s sitting with his legs slightly spread, and forgets his line of humour. Dan’s hands are resting over his junk, half-casually - but the fit of his jeans makes it impossible to hide that he really is hard as a rock. 

It’s strange, though, that Dan doesn’t choose to head to the bathroom, or sit up and sit forward in such a way as to hide it. As Arin watches, Dan’s Adam’s apple bobs sharply in his throat and he curves his back a little more, like he actually wants -

“Dan,” Arin says suddenly, hoarsely.

Dan’s eyes open slowly and fix on Arin’s face. “Arin,” he says back, the faintest hint of a growl roughening his sweet voice. 

And maybe he really is tipsy, or maybe his senses have been melting away along with his anxiety, because Arin shuffles closer, reaching out as if to make a grab at Dan’s crotch - he grins like he’s making a joke, but the smile feels fake and stretched on his face.

Dan doesn’t smile back, doesn’t move at all, just goes wide-eyed and stock-still. His mouth opens as if to speak but nothing comes out. 

Arin would have lost his courage then, with his hand _right there_ , but then Dan lets out a tiny whimper in the back of his throat and moves his hands away from his crotch.

Arin’s palm settles lightly over Dan’s fly, and yeah, fuck, that’s a boner, that’s somebody else’s fucking dick, and he’s touching it for the first time - well, almost touching it.

They stay like that, frozen, until Arin manages to open his mouth and croak, “Can I…” 

Words fail him then, but Arin moves his fingers to Dan’s belt buckle. The enormity of the moment weighs on him - this is it, this will make it real, there’ll be no way to brush it off as a joke anymore.

“You can…” Dan is already breathing heavy. “You can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want,” Arin repeats, a thrill going through him. They’ve been dancing around this for years, and now it’s finally happening. Arin looks at Dan’s face - he has to see the consent there. And Dan’s eyes are locked on his own, dark and sinful - hopeful - waiting - 

Arin feels his chest clench as he gets Dan’s belt open, pops the button on Dan’s jeans and pulls down the zip in one quick motion. He can hear Dan breathing raggedly. Dan’s frozen, tense, his hands planted flat beside him like he’s trying hard not to grab Arin’s head. If Arin could speak, he’d tell Dan that it was okay, fucking more than okay, Dan could pull his hair all he wanted or push his head down - but he can’t, and Dan would never dream of doing it on his own. Dan’s jeans are open and there’s only a thin layer of cotton between Arin’s hand and the rigid flesh beneath. 

Dan waits for about ten quick beats of Arin’s heart before he gasps out a little plea. “ _Arin_ …”

Arin breathes in, pushes Dan’s boxers down and reaches in to pull out his cock, just like that, and it’s as gorgeous as he always knew it would be. He wraps his hand around it and Dan’s hips stutter. Arin likes the feeling of it in his hand, so different than his own, smooth and hot. 

Dan’s gone quiet. A brief glance upward tells Arin that his eyes are closed. He wonders what it will take to get Dan to moan for him.

He comes close when Arin strokes him firmly from base to tip - and he gasps when Arin’s thumb swipes over the slick velvet head - but it’s not enough for Arin, who needs more from him. 

“You look like you taste so good,” Arin says into the silence of the Grump room, and then he opens his mouth and takes him in.

Dan cries out, his hands flying into Arin’s hair. 

Arin isn’t completely sure what he’s doing. This is all new to him. He’s thought about this more times than he can count - mouthing at his own palm and sucking his fingers in the shower as he strokes himself - and now it’s happening, and it’s better than it ever was in his head. He sucks at the head and strokes the base, and Dan grows even harder in his mouth.

Dan’s moans are soft and sweet. It makes Arin think of music. He grows bolder, bobbing his head, switching up the pressure of his tongue to hear the way Dan responds.

Arin’s mind goes blank to everything but the task at hand, the intensity of the moment and the intoxicating taste of Dan. His free hand rests on Dan’s denim-clad thigh and he wishes like hell that he could get Dan naked. Maybe not here - not at work - fuck, Arin’s already going to pop a boner the next time he tries to record, thinking about being on his knees for Dan - but at home, Dan naked in Arin’s bed, his head tossed back as moans and choked whimpers fall from his open mouth. Dan, on top of him, skin-to-skin - Dan telling Arin that he could do whatever he wants with him…

Arin breathes in through his nose and pushes himself a little further - Dan’s cock pressing hard against the back of his throat, just shy of unbearable but so fucking good - and Dan moans, “Fuck, Arin, please - ” 

The blood in his veins feels thick and heavy with his heartbeat. He’s suddenly aware of his own erection, how close he is to climax already, just from sucking dick. Arin savours that thought - it makes him feel like such a slut. A dark rolling thrill tingles through him. Arin tries to reach down, struggling to get his own jeans open and his hand inside. As soon as his fingers wrap around himself he knows he’s not going to fucking last, not if Dan keeps up those fucking pornographic sex god noises. _Fuck_ , he’s so hard it almost _hurts_ , and his inability to move his hand properly at this awkward angle only makes it worse.

Dan’s given up trying to be still. His hips arc up off the couch, and when Arin makes a choked noise he gasps, “Sorry, Arin, I didn’t mean to - ” 

Arin moans lightly to reassure him. He’s down to one free hand now, and he lets go of Dan’s dick to hold his hip steady, pinning him in place.

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan almost sobs, his small body struggling against the restraint. “Please, please, oh…”

Arin has a flash of understanding - _he likes it, he likes being held down_ \- and that’s too much for him. The hand on his cock speeds up to a blur, the pleasure spiralling crazily, the rhythm of his lips gone sloppy as he chases the edge. He’s taking Dan so goddamn deep, gagging around him and loving it. He’s so fucking close - almost there - and then he catches what Dan is saying, his voice rough and broken.

“Arin, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh fuck, here it comes - ”

And it’s the taste of Dan’s come, warm and salty, thick in his throat as he tries to swallow, that pushes Arin over the edge too. He fills his hand and spills over onto his pants as Dan’s come spills from the corners of his mouth, everything wet and filthy and so good that Arin could pass out.

Dan whimpers, struggling weakly, and Arin stops mouthing mindlessly at his twitching cock. He gives a final kiss to the tip and lays his head on Dan’s thigh, breathing through the aftershocks, floating on a cloud of bliss.

Eventually Arin’s mind starts to clear. He’s sweaty - his back and pits are damp and uncomfortable - and his chin is crusty with spit and come. He’s a mess but he doesn’t mind it at all. Without bothering to do up his pants, he crawls back onto the couch beside Dan.

“Seriously?” Dan looks like a man woken from deep sleep. He rubs a hand over his face. Arin glances up at him and sees him flushed red and sweating, his unruly hair more tousled than usual. When they lock eyes, Dan turns even redder and covers his face again. “Arin, did we seriously just - ”

Arin jumps on damage control quickly. “Dan. Don't freak out on me. This doesn't have to be a big fuckin’...you know.”

"How can it _not_ be a big fucking - ”

“It‘s just _us_ , Dan, fuck. Not anyone else, it’s nobody's business but ours, okay?” Arin waits until Dan lets his hands drop back into his lap, waits until Dan finds the courage to look him in the eye again before he asks, “Did you like it?”

Dan splutters. “What - of course I - what kind of a question is that? Of _course_ I liked it, you fucking - you’re just - you’re incredible, Arin, did you know that?”

Arin’s caught his breath now and the flood of endorphins from his orgasm makes him feel giddy. “The best you’ve ever had?”

“You’re up there,” Dan admits. 

“What the frick, man, I’m not number one?”

“I, um,” Dan stutters and blushes prettily. “Maybe you could, um, practice, until you get even better.”

Dan trying to be coquettish is probably the cutest fucking thing Arin’s ever seen. He grabs Dan’s hand and says boldly, “Yeah? And you’re gonna return the favour?”

“Maybe next time,” Dan bites his lip. 

“Maybe? After that totally hot beej, all I get back is a maybe?”

Dan laughs and squeezes Arin’s hand. “I think I want to, but - I don’t know how.”

Heat blooms in Arin’s belly at the thought of Dan, unsure but eager to learn, kneeling between his legs and looking up at Arin for instructions. “You’ll learn from the master himself,” he promises. “I’ll teach you everything I know.” 

“Arin Hanson, master of sucking,” Dan jokes.

“You fucking know it, baby,” Arin leers. But he doesn’t feel much like joking when he takes in Dan’s beautiful face. His heart gives a lurch. “Danny,” he says softly, “This - what we did - it didn’t come out of nowhere. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just want you to know, I don’t just - do that with anyone. Suzy knows, and she - you’re my only exception.” He tries his best to steady himself and his shaking voice. “Dan, I love you.”

Dan casts his eyes away, and for a second Arin feels a shock of dismay - but then Dan takes a quick deep breath and surges forward. Their lips meet for the first time, and it feels more enormous and more real than their impromptu sex ever could. It’s the culmination of over six years of friendship and tension and wistful glances, secret thoughts in Arin’s head, the desires he’s only ever revealed to his better half in the forgiving silence of their bedroom late at night. He feels like the earth is shifting under them.

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan whispers, his eyelashes fluttering against Arin’s face. “Fuck, Arin, you’re so - ”

“Yeah,” Arin says thickly, “yeah, I know, this is - ”

“I love you too,” Dan blurts, and Arin’s heart feels like it could burst with joy.

They lean in at once for more, their lips parting for each other, and the taste of Dan’s tongue is like the feeling of warm sun on his face when the Florida clouds break after a storm.

The TV is still on but their game is long forgotten. For once, Arin forgets about working, forgets about their strict recording schedule and all the obligations of being the boss of an ever-growing company.

Work can wait, when Dan’s in his arms, his beautiful eyes all crinkled up at the corners, smiling at him he’s the only thing that matters in the world.


End file.
